


in other words

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's makoharuweek2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: A series of drabbles in which Makoto and Haruka show their love without saying it directly (and the one time they say it out loud.
[ Day 5: Favorite Song Lyrics/(Semi)Public





	

**Morning Notes**

Makoto was alone in bed by the time he woke up. Now that he and Haruka shared an apartment together, he wondered if he took his boyfriend’s presence for granted. But after he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, Makoto noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow next to him.

> I have a last minute morning practice. I think the captain is plotting to kill us.

Though he was sad to wake up without his boyfriend there, Makoto knew that Haruka would be back later.

* * *

****

**Equal Choice**

**Nanase Haruka  
12:24 PM  
**Did you have the mackerel for breakfast?  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
12:25 PM  
**Yes, Haru (≧◡≦)  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
12:30 PM  
**Since I picked breakfast, you can pick dinner.  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
12:31 PM  
**Really? Can we have green curry then? (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
12:36 PM  
**Okay.  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
12:36 PM  
**I love you Haru! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

* * *

****

**Indoor Picnic**

The rain was relentless. Without any backup plans for a date, Makoto and Haruka decide to stay indoors. However, as Haruka was about to resign himself to the bedroom, Makoto took out the picnic blanket and spread it across the living room floor. Haruka raised an eyebrow as Makoto continued on, setting out the bento boxes he prepared that morning.   
  
“We might as well eat it,” Makoto said, smiling.   
  
Haruka heaved a small sigh, then smiled.   
  
“You’re a dope.”   
  
“But I’m your dope.” He patted the spot next to him. “C’mon, let’s enjoy our lunch.”

* * *

****

**Makoto’s Shopping Trip**

**Tachibana Makoto  
3:46 PM  
**I’m stopping by the store before I get home. What do we need?  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
3:48 PM  
**Shampoo and laundry detergent.  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
3:50 PM  
**Roger! What’s for dinner? (o^ ^o)  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
3:52 PM  
**Stir fry  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
4:07 PM  
**Which shampoo do we usually get again? It’s a blue label, right? Dark or light blue??  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
4:08 PM  
**Dark blue. You said the light blue one smelled weird.  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
4:10 PM  
**I SMELLED IT. (O_O;)   
I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
4:11 PM  
**Told you. I knew you didn’t like it after Rin stayed over and left his shampoo  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
4:12 PM  
**OH. I remember now.   
Well, thanks for remembering something like that! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡  
  
 **Nanase Haruka  
4:13 PM  
**You’re weird. But I love you anyways.  
  
 **Tachibana Makoto  
4:14 PM  
**Love you too.❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> “Fly Me to the Moon” has to be one of my favorite songs. It’s short, sweet and it holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Ah, I don’t have much to say about this one, except I think that Makoto and Haru are adorable together and deserve happiness ~~and not the angsty things I put them through in unposted stories~~. I hope this was alright and I’ll see y’all next time!
> 
> Feel free to poke at me on tumblr ~


End file.
